


Fallout: Pentagram City

by Phoenixflame3009



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Fallout (Video Games) Setting, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Violence, Definitely not for the kiddies, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Gore, Human Charlie Magne, Human Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Murder, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sorry Not Sorry, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixflame3009/pseuds/Phoenixflame3009
Summary: As the daughter to the Overseer, Charlie’s life had all but been drawn out for her. One day, her father used to say, she would succeed him and take her rightful place as Overseer of Vault 666. It was her destiny; her sole purpose in life.When that fateful day arrives, however, Charlie discovers a disturbing secret about the Vault, one that ultimately forces her to make a decision that will change her life—forever.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Past Cherri Bomb/Vaggie
Kudos: 15





	Fallout: Pentagram City

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: The following story contains graphic depictions of murder, gore, blood, drug abuse, and heavy references to both rape/non-con and suicide. Reader discretion is advised.

_"Greed, in the end, fails even the greedy._ "

* * *

  
  
At the end of the 21st century, a Great War laid siege upon the world. Soldiers fought, not in the name of freedom as the masses claimed, but rather, in the name of selfishness and greed. Allegiances were formed and severed, neutral countries took up arms against their neighbors, and everywhere, countless souls cried out in prayer, hoping one day they might wake from this nightmare.

A decade passed. Uranium and petroleum, once precious resources, became as great a necessity to everyday life as oxygen. This greed, as humanity would discover a decade after, proved to be their downfall. 

In the year 2104, the war ended, along with our very world. Ash and nuclear fire rained down from the heavens. Radiation spread across land and sea like a plague. But it was not, as some had predicted, the end of the world. Instead, the apocalypse was simply the prologue to another bloody chapter of human history.

Those fortunate enough to cheat death found solace and security in underground Vaults. There, they would stay, uncertain of what became of their world and whether they might ever return. For those in Vault 666, there is nothing of worth beyond that sealed door. Everything you could possibly need is right here. You have no reason to leave. In fact, you can never, ever leave. 

**Ever.**

**Author's Note:**

> Who’s ready for quite possibly the weirdest AU I’ve ever written? 
> 
> I honestly have no freakin’ clue where this idea originated from as I haven’t played a single Fallout game in months. It just popped into my head one day and refused to leave until I wrote something down and here we are! If you decide to join me on this magical journey....buckle up, ‘cause I haven’t the slightest how long it’s gonna be, tbh.
> 
> Thank you for reading and let me know what you think! I read every comment!


End file.
